


in retrospect

by venyus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Sci-Fi Elements, Self-Indulgent, but it's fun, it's just jaemin tbh, lit asf!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venyus/pseuds/venyus
Summary: It's easy to forget how small we really are in our world, and Jaemin is barely an exception.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	in retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this with nonstop on loop in the bg for hrs, maybe you should too idk

It wasn’t as if he didn’t know there was an end — in fact, Jaemin knew most of the answers to the main questions: What? Where? How? Why? He just couldn’t piece together when. 

Backtracking, it was laughable how he’d let up on the vague hints. The End had crept up on him through the typical symptoms: occasional vertigo, skelly sores, and maybe, a fever here and there. If anything, the most alarming (which he now realizes) hint was when he’d lost sight of the sun —just a week ago . 

Jaemin wasn’t completely blind; he could see white outlines of his surroundings and the underlying grids of the world as if he’d lost files of the layers he was so used to seeing. Later on, it was obvious that was so —but his physician had told him that it was “most likely those hackers stealing layers to sell behind scenes again”. Of course, Jaemin believed her and went on his merry way after a dosage of rebooting. 

He came home to a party in his flat that night, to which he credits his dear roommate, Donghyuck. As cliche as it was, Jaemin simply blamed the glitches in his renewed vision on the alcohol and that “his body was just getting used to it”.

But who was he kidding? There was no need for his body to adapt to a new vision file; at least, not in this time and age. 

It was when his recognition files began faltering, that he’d reach his limit. Mark, who was laughing at Donghyuck’s antics, had become Jisung laughing at Jeno and kept being replaced by different people. The party soon became an eyesore, to which Jaemin retaliated by doing a traditional escape to his bedroom. Renjun (he thinks, he still isn’t very sure) followed behind, quite concerned. 

And after some pestering, Jaemin had told Renjun about his blackout. He recalls sitting in silence for a bit until Renjun pointed out that his physician had hit him with the good old set-up serum. It was preparation for the end and Jaemin was lucky that he found out before the authorities came to directly ruin his life. 

He groaned at the reality, leaning back in the chair he had been waiting for hours in. (It had been two hours; Mark was always the more patient sibling). Additionally, Jaemin had grown immune to the stuffiness in the  _ oh-so _ refined “office” at this point. It was designed to be cozy with shades of maroon decorating the walls and bookcase, simply furnished with two chairs and a desk between them. Classic.

It was honestly bullshit how posh they kept their offices as if to distract from their job’s sole purpose. Well—he could guess why, it would theoretically be easier for themselves and their clients to handle the End. 

Jaemin scoffed, looking around the room once again. But why would that be the case when their jobs were to simply provide a room and rules, handle the aftermath, and take the valuable files? The client handled everything by themselves anyway, they were selfish like that. Jaemin just couldn’t understand what the workers got from it, they faced the same fate one way or another. 

Turning to the clock, he hummed in satisfaction with a small smile of relief creeping on his lips. And, as if it had seen him looking for it, there was a rapid flash of purple light in the corner of his eye. 

As told, a clone of himself had appeared in the chair across from him, though he was definitely more put together—his hair a shade of hazel, instead of blue, and posture, upright with purpose. It was ironic, seeing what a societally perfect version of himself would’ve been like. Jaemin was quick to decide that he was grateful he hadn’t. 

Wordlessly, clone-Jaemin slid a manila file towards him. The file plainly stated his full name and a barcode underneath it, most likely to confirm his status afterward.

Jaemin looked back up at his clone and huffed, sliding it back, “I don’t need it, just get on with it.”

“They weren’t lying when they said they just copy and paste,” his clone hummed, clearly amused. He cracked a small smile and took back the file to read for himself. “You sure you don’t want a recount before it’s in the void?”

“I’m fine with that.”

“I’m sorry you’re the one that has to go.” The clone glanced back at him before placing the file back down. The clock ticked. 

Jaemin sighed, crossing his legs. He was content. He lived his life to the fullest, or at least he’d been convincing himself that he had. “They simply have a bias towards the more beneficial pawn between us, and I don’t want anything to do with them.”

“Indeed.” 

And there was silence again like the clone was allowing the moment to sink in. But that wasn’t part of Jaemin’s plan—he wanted it quick before his mind got a moment to regret. He was beginning to grow frustrated with his clone, why’d he have to be so persistent? 

God, Jaemin hated the way his clone watched him as if he were a zoo exhibit. In fact, his hate for the system grew every time the clock ticked. “Would you please hurry? Just ask the question and we’ll both be out of here in no time.” Though, Jaemin would be lying if he said he wasn’t afraid.

“Alright, alright,” the clone chuckled, As if he was having  _ fun,  _ and clasped his hands together, “Do you understand that you, Na Jaemin, and every sign of your life, as great it might have been, has been deemed a voidable clone file by the system?”

“Yes.” Frankly, Jaemin thought that was a dumb question, it was useless to retaliate when the virus was already in your file.

“As stated in the system’s words: I am here to notify you that I will be replacing you as a ‘more properly fit version’ and to thank you for your contributions as a subject of our research. We hope you’ve enjoyed your life with us and we apologize for cutting it so short.” 

Jaemin almost cackled; they just couldn’t get more selfish. Of course, he was thankful for what his life had been, but what was the point when it was all going to be forgotten from all time? He was beginning to think he was selfish in his small world. In  _ this _ world, it was so easy to forget how quickly you could be erased.

The clone handed him a barcode and smiled, “I’m sure you know I won’t remember this.”

“Even if you do, there’s no worth in it,” Jaemin replied, staring at the barcode. Maybe this version of himself would turn the tables around, but he could only hope. 

His clone’s disappearance was wordless, another simple file relocation. It was silent again, just him and the clock staring at him, waiting for yet another victim of the void. 

This was nothing new, he was nothing special and the system had a way of making people realize so in their final moments. It was bound to be a never-ending cycle.  So simply, he scanned off his time with a hint of a smile and that was it. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> won't lie, i wrote and posted this on the whim and it turned out to be one of my favorite works?? buut thank you to ren for giving me the green light, you're the best loser <3 
> 
> anyway, let me know your thoughts and have a good day! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/haekois) \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/juipter)


End file.
